Magnetosphere (S10)
''Thiss page is preserved. A better version can be found here. '' Magnetosphere is a alien in the series Simien 10. He is one of Simien's aliens. Powers *Magnetic telekinesis *Turning into a ball *"Magnetic Blast" A blast that affects only metal things, created by making a small magnetic blast from every limb and combining it Weaknesses *His head can fall off because his head being holded by magnetism, though the head has magnetic telekinesis too, so it could fly back. *Electricity *Other very strong magnets Species and Planet Species: Imonian A magnet species who can roll into a ball. With Co-opperation with the Aguasonidans, the Imonians have helped too giving Acqua Succhaire water. They have used their magnetic powers and their ball powers, taking advantage of the iron ore core, to make tunnels that help the waters taken from Espacio Enorme flow into the tunnels, making other areas with water on Acqua Succhaire. Contident: Unwiderstehlich This contident was actually created after many water came to Acqua Succhaire. This contident has lots of tunnels leading to it, some even clogged with metal so no one will enter their "territory" Planet: Acqua Succhaire (actually a moon) Espacio Enorme's only moon. Acqua Succhaire was once a desert planet full with iron ore and caves. No water was there, until the Aguasonidans appeared. The Aguasonidans created a humungous tube of water sucking water from Espacio Enorme's sea, and made it flow through tunnels made by Imonians to give water to every one on the planet. The moon is devided into two main contidents: Ondasonora and Unwiderstehlich. Quotes Simien 10: Space Race Magnetized *'Aimant: '''Now lets go to sleep *'Magnetosphere: 'Yes, let's go to sleep (Aimant goes to his room) Hey, I want to sleep in MY room *'Aimant: 'You are stuck to my back so we will go to MY room *'Magnetosphere: 'Not if I have something to say about it! (magnetizes himself to the wall) *'Aimant: 'Thats a good idea! Lets use our magnetic powers to get ourselves off each other! (magnetizes himself to the wall) Keep Pulling! (they start coming apart) Come On! (they magnetize back to each others back, and the wall crashes on them) *'Both: '''Ow. Appearence He has a flying head in his belly, holded by magnetism, similar to Lodestar. His arms and legs have horse shoe magnets instead of arms His tail has two crossed horse shoe magnets at the end Under his arms Magnetosphere has two sets of handless arms On his shoulders he has curved magnet rods He is completely red except for the ends of his fingers, his handless arms, the curved rods on his back and around the hole that holds his head in place His mouth is very similar to Waterhazards mouth. Alternate versions Gasketball Gasketball is Magnetosphere's ultimate (evolved) form. Gasketball has Magnetosphere's powers and more. Gasketball can roll into a ball, has magnetic telekinesis, can shoot electricity, can create a magnetic forcefield, can fly, and regenerate. Gasketball is a evolved Imonian from Acqua Succhaire. Appearences "Who Kidnapped Omnimorph Pegajoso?" "Double Vorkus Trouble" "Klepto-mania" "Simien 10: Opposite Alien"(by Past Simien) "CrossOvered" Category:Simien 10 Category:Polytrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Simien 10 Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Magnetism Aliens